Elderly Migration Patterns, Phase II. This is the second phase of a second sequential migration study using Census microdata sets. The first project (1977-1979), in which the 1965-1970 patterns were documented, and the first phase of the cureent project (1980-1982), which is extending the earlier analysis backward to 1955-1960, are but preludes to the proposed analysis. Thus far, we have analyzed the migration patterns of persons age 60 and over in the two decades. In 1970, both state-to-state and state-to-country groups streams were delineated. The proposed study will extend the previous analysis in several ways. (1) We will undertake special analyses of nearly twenty subgroups of older migrants, including blacks and other ethnic groups, three-age categories, veterans, high and low socioeconomic categories, widows and persons in various living arrangements. In addition, we will update our bibliography. (2) It is expected that an elderly Public Use Sample will be available from the Census in late 1982. Employing this micro data set, we will be able to extend our two-decade comparison of migration destinations to three. (3) Both state of origin and state of destination were first available on individual records in the 1970 Census. By comparing these streams with those in the 1980 samples, we will be able to document the dynamics of changing streams (and counterstreams) for the first time. (4) Using the 1980 data, the Sunbelt migration phenomenon will be examined over three decades, as well as the differences between migration to (and from) metropolitan and non-metropolitan locations. The methodology proposed for this study includes the use of t-tests and discriminant analyses in undertaking special analyses of the subgroups of migrants in 1965-1970 and 1955-60. The analysis of migration patterns in the 1975-1980 period will use volumetric and transactional flow analyses. The results of this study will fill substantial gaps in the elderly migration literature and address theoretical issues in both demography and gerontology.